


It's Cold Tonight

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Hunk Week 2016, Implied Hance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 2: Warmth





	

Tonight Hunk had volunteered to take first and second watch as lookout for the night. As there wasn’t much time during the day to think about what had happened the past few months he thought night time would be. As long as he kept an eye, and ear, out for any signs of the dead at the same time.

His mind tended to wander from thoughts of his family, to the future he had been planning for himself, to what would end up happening to him now. Most of the time these weren’t exactly happy thoughts, what would happen to him. Sometimes they were, but most of the times they were thoughts of how he would end up going and how his friends would deal with that. Hunk had thought of telling the others about these intrusive thoughts, but he had thought better of it. There was no point in burdening them right now with everything that was currently going on.

It was chilly tonight, but Hunk didn’t mind. He welcomed the cool air as it was a lovely change from the stifling heat that came with the daylight. The cool nights also got rid of the pungent smell of hot rotting flesh as well so his nose was also thankful for the break.

It was still so crazy to Hunk. How one day everything couldn’t be better and then the next you’re watching the dead come back to life and ripping everything living apart. He had lost everything in just a few moments or at least he thought he had. A few days later after all of this had started Hunk had run into Lance, Pidge and Shiro. Now they were headed towards the next city in hopes there would be more supplies there as this city was practically cleared out.

He was so deep in thought that Hunk didn’t notice him waking up and approaching him. He soon noticed him when he heard his voice.

“Hey Hunk. Aren’t you cold?” Turning round Hunk saw that the voice belonged to that of Lance.

“Not really. You?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded. “Yeah.” He said as he sat down next to Hunk. “Seems to be getting colder every night, yet each day seems to get hotter.”

“Tell me about it.” Hunk replied as he shifted his position slightly so that he was now properly resting against the broken wall. A few minutes later he noticed that Lance was actually shivering. “Hey. Why don’t you come over here and lay against me? I’ll keep you warm until my shifts are over.” he offered.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Lance said as he quickly made his way over to Hunk and snuggled against him. Once Lance was comfortable Hunk draped his arm of Lance. “Wow. You are like super warm. How are you so warm on a night like this?”

Hunk shrugged. “Who knows?”

Once Lance had nodded off Hunk let his mind wander again. It was a few hours before he eventually found himself nodding off as well. Fortunately Shiro had woken up to take over. Unable to bring himself to wake Lance so they could move inside more Hunk kept them where they were and it wasn’t long before sleep took him over.


End file.
